Slice of Oranges
by HarmoniaSparks
Summary: Len and Neru just broke up for good after being together for 2 years. After a few days, Len starts dating that girl she hates, Miku Hatsune. So Neru decides to get him jealous and get him back, by dating his twin sister. Only to fall for her? Rin/Neru
1. Chapter 1: Let's End it Here

**Author's Note: Hi guys. Rin here, writing a fanfic that isn't Rin/Len XD I am in the mood for some fem slash! So I decided to write a little Rin/Neru here. Hope you guys enjoy it~ It will have the following pairings; Rin/Neru, Neru/Len, Miku/Len (despise this pairing so much but I thought it would fit), very very slight Rin/Len.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Vocaloids. They all are the property of Crypton. Please support them.**

********Slices of Oranges ****

**I. Let's End it Here.**

"Neru! Can you please just calm down and listen to me?" Len, my blonde-headed boyfriend followed me closely, trying to talk to me. But I wouldn't listen, I just kept storming off from him. He mentioned HER name again. He knew her name was taboo, even if they were friends. I can see the way they look at each other. Hell I noticed it the first day they met. When she dropped her books and Len smiled and picked every single one up, even though it meant his shirt getting ruined by the vegetable juice she was carrying with her. He reaches his hand out and grabs my wrist.

"Len! I'm so sick and tired of everything! Of you chasing after HER. It's always about her, Len! All about Miku! I'm YOUR girlfriend. Or at least I thought I was! I think we should just break up!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Waiting for him to act like his normal shota self and ask us not to fight or something of the sort. I don't get the response I was expecting from him, especially when he lets go of my hand. I could see in his eyes, he was tired of my jealously.

"Maybe we should break up, Neru… Let's end it here." Len says in reply. His voice is calmed and not in its usual high pitched tone. Instead he sounds more like an actual man than the usual shota I and the others usually see him as. "I guess this is it." With that he gives me a kiss on the forehead and walks off, his twin sister quickly trailing behind him disgustingly as usual.

I storm off in the other direction, not wanting to see him or his sister or anyone for that matter. The farther I walked from him the more I realized what just happened. And with that my heart slowly starts breaking. My head gets all foggy and suddenly I'm running from everyone around me. They all know that he's not beside me because we aren't together. Suddenly I felt so lost without him. I run to the bathroom and let myself break down for a moment, locking the bathroom so no one would come in. I didn't want anyone to see myself like this. I knew one thing for absolute sure.

I was the one who broke up with him… But I wanted HIM back, especially if I wanted to keep him away from HER hands. I hear my phone ring and I flipped it opened. I see the words, "Open the bathroom door" from a strange number. I wipe my eyes and open the door.

"Gotta Pee!" Rin shouts energetically and she flies right past me and into one of the stalls. I raise an eyebrow and look at my face in the mirror. I look like a complete wreck from my little self. My eyes are red and swollen, obviously from the crying. My hair is all messy and my lips are also all swollen and are bleeding from me biting them way too hard. I turn on the sink and washed my face. I hear the toilet flush from behind me and sweatdrop, forgetting someone was here. She walks out and sighs and washes her hands, fixing her blonde flaxen hair and hairbow before smiling. She's too cute, too adorable, it kinda makes me a bit sick.

The two of them really did look exactly alike. They are twins… after all. I watch her leave the door before sighing and quickly leaving school. I just wanted to be home alone… Let myself soak in the idea that we weren't together… that he was going to find someone else and touch her and kiss her… The whole idea made me sick in my stomach and my mind scream in denial. No. I couldn't allow that to happen. I just hope I can get him back before he finds someone else. Or maybe… I should just leave him be… Maybe he won't get a girlfriend so soon… We had been going out together for a long time almost two years… He probably still has some lingering feelings for me…

So I hope…

**Author's Stuff: Aghh first chapter is crappy. Yes this is supposed to be a fem. Slash. I just haven't gotten to the slashing yet. I had to get the background in first. Even though it sounded a lot better in my head than it did in writing. Anyway… Review? Please? Cause they make me smile. I'll do chapter 2… when I feel like xD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan To Get Him Back

**Author's Note: -wakes up in the morning, goes to email, story is actually decently popular- -starryeyesdesu- THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVORITES MADE ME SMILE! So here's the 2nd chapter for all of you ^^ HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. **

**Slices of Oranges **

**II. The Plan begins**

My life is now officially over.

Len Kagamine, also known as the love of my life who until recently had been my boyfriend and who I had been going out with for more than two years, has gotten over his feelings for me. He is now dating the one person I never wanted him to date. The one person who always made me furious with jealously, the one person who I have hated since she arrived her at Vocaloid Academy, is now HIS girlfriend. That one person was the very popular, Miku Hatsune. She sickens me, her cheerfulness and ability to get on my last nerve just by her walking by.

I had heard about it yesterday after school when I noticed everyone looking at me all alone. Usually that was normal but they were talking about the new couple. Which apparently was Miku and Len.

I knew she had the hots for Len. I just never knew that he had the guts to ask her out. Or that she would say yes to him asking her out, considering you know she knows I hate her guts and that he was MY property. I don't care whether I was the one who dumped him, he was still mine! I won't accept them going out!

If this is the case, I'll just MAKE him understand what he is missing out on. I will make him so jealous that he will be crawling back to my side in almost an instant. I was most definitely not going to crawl to him and beg for him back. Nope, Neru Akita does not work that way. I make people crawl back to me. And by the time I'm done with this plan, I will have Len back by my side and that slut Miku will be back to her dorky friends rather than making out with MY boyfriend.

Now the question was who would I use for my plan? I flipped open my phone and went through my contacts. Or at least the male ones on my phone. Dell Honne? No… he was close to Miku Hatsune. Kaito Shion? Gakupo Kamui? Both no, they were too odd. None of the boys were easy to manipulate and attract enough or close enough to Len that it would make him upset and jealous. I closed my phone shut and shoved it back into my pocket.

When I looked up, I saw him. And with no surprise now he was with her. They were… holding hands. Like before something felt like it was breaking inside and I ran off. Back to the bathroom. Any other place I would cry, but not here, not at school. It would make a scene and such. Everyone knew Neru Akita did not cry. Or more correctly no one has ever seen Neru Akita had emotions besides her being angry as some would say.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rin Kagamine turn away from her brother and follow me. Probably noticing that I was moving away from them. Knowing that I had broken up with him and that even so that pain of seeing them together hurt me more than anything. She ran after me and got into the bathroom a few minutes after me. This would be perfect. She was not only cute but she was extremely close to Len. I didn't HATE her too much either. Len wouldn't want his sweet adorable sister to be hurt by me or get extremely jealous that I was dating his twin and automatically take me back.

So of course I started to cry. I wasn't actually crying. I was acting. I went to Vocaloid academy everyone was a singer, dancer, and an amazing actress. Or at least most of the people were. Can't say that for absolutely everyone. "Neru… are you okay?"

She fell for my bait almost perfectly. She came closer to me to try and comfort me. She was that kind of person. Despite me always being mean to her even when I dated her brother. She was always a really sweet and bright person. It kinda made me sick seeing someone be that bright and childish. It wasn't possible for a girl her age. She would be easy to manipulate since she never had many relationships with guys or girls for that matter. Even if her brother tried to convince her otherwise.

I continued my act, 'crying' into her shoulder. Rin continued to stutter out her words, not really sure what to do in this situation. "A-Are you okay? I mean… I saw my brother with Miku… and I know you two just broke up recently… then you ran off… so I thought you might be upset or something… So I just kinda…"

I twitch feeling jealously take over my veins but make sure it doesn't show. She comes closer to me. "I-I'm Okay Rin…" I manage to choke out and I try to force a smile on my face. Then I burst into more misery again. "No! No! I'm not okay!" I try to look as miserable as possible. It was really easy and she was falling for it.

"Please don't cry Neru… Don't cry…" She said wrapping her arms around me like I was supposedly fragile and she sounded like she was gonna start crying. My heart felt like it was skipping beats in my chest. Was she really that big of an idiot? That she would cry for someone who wasn't even really crying? And it's a good thing that I hadn't snap at her. Everyone knows that Neru Akita does not cry. In public at least. I have more poise than that. But I had to do this… This was to get Len back.

I smirk a little and then turn it quickly into a smile looking up at her. I moved up to her and tilted her chin. She blinked looking confused. "Uh… Neru?" she asked in a small voice. I wrapped my arm around her waist and put the other hand on her cheek. Her blonde hair reminds me of him… Her ribbon that made her look so innocent. Way too innocent and so easily corruptible.

It doesn't faze me that she is a girl, not at all. The whole gender thing didn't matter much to me. Rin looks almost exactly like Len. She was after all HIS twin. Put her hair in a ponytail and mess up those bangs… You had Len... sort of. With that thought in my mind, I moved my face closer to hers and place my lips on hers. I heard a small gasp come from her as I kissed her. She wasn't expecting this. Her brother's ex-girlfriend to be kissing her is definitely not something to be expecting. I pushed my lips harder onto hers so that she was actually kissing me now. After a while she starts to respond and her small body is trembling.

She is really a good kisser despite it probably being her real first kiss. It was too soft and sweet though. The only thing that was possibly not as sweet was the fact she tasted like Oranges… well it was her favorite food. And it was different from Len, he was always eating bananas. But it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Actually I kind of enjoy it to be quite honest about it. This should make it all much easier.

I finally let our lips part with a small sound. Rin was blushing now, gripping hard on her skirt. She's also breathing from her mouth. "N-Neru…? W-What…?" Her voice is all dazy and confused. I stop her talking by cupping her face with my hand and she leans into it like a cat being petted.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Rin?" I ask her. I was definitely not one to be hinting things subtly or waste time. The quicker I started this plan, the quicker I would have Len back at my side.

Rin blinked and blushed again. "Y-You like me… like that? I-I'm just a little surprised… I mean you were dating my brother and were always a little mean to me." Her voice sounded more hopeful than the doubt that she tried to put in her sentence. She was so easy to manipulate. This would be extremely easy. So I put a smile on my face and continue the act.

"Yeah… Rin… You're really cute." I replied continuing to stroke her cheek. My voice is in its usual tone. It's low and flat tone not in any way sweet. "And you're really sweet."

Rin stays quiet for a moment looking down at her skirt before she perks up again and smiles really brightly that it looks like it would hurt a vampire who wasn't good with sunlight. "That makes me so happy! I always thought you hated me!" She said cheerfully. I quickly tilt her chin again and kiss her. Anything to keep that sweet and high-pitched tone a bit quieter. She is much more eager and responses much quickly. She really does taste like oranges.

The bell rings and she pulls away from our kiss with a small jump and squeak. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her and take her hand. "Come on. Let's go and get some lunch."

Rin just smiles back that 100 watt smile of hers and squeezes my hand, jumping a little bit up and down at the mention of lunch. She would probably be clapping or something, if I wasn't holding her hand. "Yay! Lunch! Finally!" She says cheerfully.

I roll my eyes this time but make sure she doesn't see it. She's way too cheerful for me and childish it kind of freaks me out. But I pull her behind me as I head to lunch. This plan will totally work. I will get Len jealous and he'll be back in my arms. It's almost too perfect that it can't fail! I glance over at Rin while she chatters about something that happened in class earlier. Sure the whole thing with me using her to get Len back might hurt her on the way. But she'll get right back up and smile the way she always does. She's that kind of person. Plus it'll be nice for her to learn a few lessons in life. Listen to your brother and don't trust anyone.

**Author's Note: YAY! THIS TURNED OUT BETTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD! I am a happy happy child. Please review guys? Because the more reviewed I get, the sooner I will update! I promise! So that's it I guess? I'll update soon if I get positive feedback. But the only problem is I'm going away to visit family down in Texas. I'll be bringing my laptop but I'm not sure when I'll be getting to it. So yeah I'll try my best guys. ^^ Have a great rest of the summer~! **


End file.
